


Annie Wants A Baby

by childrenonacid



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Babies, also minimal elounor angst bc i live 4 it tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childrenonacid/pseuds/childrenonacid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry/louis leaving after the jimmy kimmel show ft. http://www.parents.com/blogs/parents-news-now/2011/08/29/parents-news-now/baby-crazy-scientists-say-baby-fever-is-real/</p>
<p> He just wants the evening to be rational to where it doesn't have to split open and spill all their blood and gore and tension on the floor. Louis really was just hoping for a little practicality and levelheadedness and not to have to do this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annie Wants A Baby

The show has just wrapped for commercial break and as various production heads talk over each other, Harry surreptitiously plans how to best kidnap four children and a puppy. Louis, standing just barely aloof next to him, lets him know with a nod that he'll take care of bringing the two kittens home.

Zayn kneels down to the one of the two ballerinas. "What's your name?" He asks, smiling so wide there are crinkles at his eyes. Since Zayn's been so ill over the weekend, most of the boys are glad he gets to have a cute moment with the girls.

"Angelica," she beams, "What's yours?"

Despite the strained silence between them, at this dangerous juncture Harry leans over to Louis and begins mumbling with a gleam of desperation in his eye.

"Yeah, Haz, _I know,_ I won't let Zayn take any of them home, they're ours, stop worrying," Louis responds in an undertone, obviously somewhat embarrassed by the situation.

In the background, there is a nasty thud and a kitten yelps as Niall begins apologizing profusely.

Harry's eyebrows fly into his mane. Directly after, Louis yelps as well, as it appears Harry has stepped on his foot due to being unimpressed with the treatment and care of their new animal-baby farm.

Jimmy Kimmel stands to the side and shakes his head and longs for the days he could have booked The Wanted or The Jonas Brothers, who may not have been as nice to the crew but also would not have made the crew's lives harder by blatantly trying to steal young children.

 

Soon enough the boys are herded backstage as preparations ensure for Jimmy's next act. In the green room, everyone beings picking up their belongings and wrapping up in thick winter coats. Caroline is saying something spiteful to Lou about hair styles and a portion of Jimmy's team has gathered around Niall, who has knocked over something, whether sentient or not it has yet to be determined. Harry takes his opportunity by the legs the second it glances his way; before Louis can move, Harry is pressed to his side, whispering.

"Don't leave with her."

Louis flinches and tried to turn away from him almost immediately.

"Don't leave with her, Lou," Harry says again, tightening his hold. There is a moment where neither says a word, doesn't want to, can't.

"Don't be dumb about this, H," Louis says, roughly, sounding as conflicted as he is angry. He just wants the evening to be rational to where it doesn't have to split open and spill all their blood and gore and tension on the floor. Louis really was just hoping for a little practicality and levelheadedness and not to have to do this.

Harry sighs, a deep sound coming rising out of his chest and reverberating in his body. Even his bones sound tired. Tucking his head into Louis' shoulder, he admits "I know I'm being silly. I just wish we could leave together. And that she...That we didn't have to have this whole production every time." This time, they both sigh, leaning on each other. 

They watch Liam be soul crushingly tender for a moment, playing with one of the kittens, while Niall watches warily from a distance.

"Liam's already named the kitten. This is getting serious, Louis, we can't let it get any further." Harry admonishes, "We have to set him straight about whose kittens they are." Perhaps to be more clear, or perhaps because he just wants to say it, he elaborates. "They're ours."

"Technically, they're Jimmy's producer's daughter's. Doubt you'd wanna rip them away from her." Louis points out.

Harry adopts a determined look, eyes blazing.

"That's fine. How old is the daughter? I'm sure she'll fit in fine in our home, she'll have three brothers and sisters to play with."

They both laugh, though Harry is partially (mostly) serious and Louis knows this.

"Tell you what, H," Louis begins, eager to placate their earlier tension, "I know I can't go home with you right now, and I know it upsets you that I have to be seen keeping up pretenses with her. But we both know things won't always be like that; give it some time, eh? Right now we're just waiting out the storm. One day I'll not only leave shows will you, I'll invite myself onto shows where I'm not wanted due to my fading star and be sure to be papped carrying you out on a throne of roses." He squeezes Harry's hand in his lap. "That sound good? Yeah?"

"Yeah, I suppose," Harry somehow says through his 1500 megawatt alien smile.

"And to make it up to you right now, because I'm ridiculously caring in addition to being so good looking, I'm gonna have a present for you when we get back to our hotel, okay? We're not gonna take that poor girl's kittens- _no_ , Haz, listen to me, we're not- but- but how does this sound? I asked around and one of the writer's told me there's a pound about a block and a half over where they let you take baby kittens with just a bit of paperwork. And I happen to be going in that direction, so-" Louis' words are cut off, predictably, by a kiss from his husband.


End file.
